The Queen's Revelations
by Morning Bunion
Summary: The Hero of Brightwall has become Queen of Albion. With good intentions she is destroying the very land she swore to save. Can the Queen save herself in order to save her country?
1. Chapter 1

This is just something I did after I played the game for a dozen times,

This story takes place when the Queen chooses all the bad choices

to raise the money for the army Albion needs.

I mainly did It out of boredom. I'm not really a writer but I'm just here learn

and write some stuff. So give me some advice if you want.

Enjoy! Or don't! Kay?

They asked me why.

A question that still today I cannot even answer.

Not because I don't have an answer, but because they wouldn't believe it even if I told them.

Even after the darkness crept upon Albion they didn't believe.

It's almost as if it never happened. Like they were oblivious to the answer that was right in there face.

It just enrages me to even think about it, how I will always be remembered as tyrant due to the stubbornness

of the people of Albion. Why won't they see that I saved every single one of them from a fate worse than death?

That the sacrifices I made were for the good of the people. Why won't they see?

These thoughts trouble my mind, every day I am always reminded of what I am. By the way people look at me, it's as if

they are shouting it right in my face. And also by the way I see myself in the mirror, I hardly recognise the person I see in there.

Just a shadow of the person I once was before the people of Albion made me who I am today.

Its sad really, I saw a familiar face a while back. He had just returned from his travels and asked if he could see me.

I told the servants to tell him I was busy but really I did not want him to see me as I am.

. When they did tell him, he didn't believe it, so he waited for hours in hopes that I would come greet him.

When I finally did muster the courage to meet him he didn't recognise me. He asked me if I could go see if the queen was not busy now.

I stood there without a word; it was as if my heart stopped,

What could I say?

That was one of the most painful moments in my existence. I never saw him again after that. He never tried to make contact with me again,

And I did the same.

As I am sitting on the throne I think about the past, how I wish things could have gone another way.

But there is nothing I can do about the past, only the future; if I ever live to see it that is.

Lately I don't even feel like I'm living at the moment really, like I'm just wasting life.

With exception of yesterday, because

yesterday may have been the one day I felt alive in years. I took a trip and walked

the streets of Bowerstone for the first time in years. I did not want to attract attention so I concealed my face by

wearing a large cloak with my hood down. I practically did not need to wear it because no one would even recognise me.

I had not shown my face since the incident at raven scar keep. And I my appearance has changed a lot since then.

The feeling of loneliness stuck with me for a short while, that was until I

walked down the streets of Bowerstone industrial. It looks worse than when I had last seen it. While I was there I watched as children

were forced to work, there clothes dirty, ripped, hands bloody. It was saddening to watch the pain that I created.

Also being reminded of the promise I made to page.

I stood there with any movement, watching each child forcefully put to work, thinking why I let this go on.

Just then

I felt a small tug on my cloak. Startled by it I looked down to see a young girl pulling on my sleeve, she looked to be about six years old, I was shocked

to see a child of her age in such a condition. Her hair was dirty, clothes torn. But there was something about that did not seem right.

She didn't seem sad; in fact she seemed to be happy. It bothered me deeply.

"Do you have a gold piece to spare?" she asked me

with a smile, also staring into my eyes.

I didn't know what to maker of her. Why was she happy for a child in her condition?

I knelt down, resting my elbow on my knee,

"What's your name child?" I asked.

"Elizabeth, Ma'am"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get a gold piece for lunch, I haven't eaten yet today. Mum said we have no money, so she asked

me to stand here and ask people for some."

I was shocked, for a parent to ask there child to beg for money. It was monstrous.

But who am I to talk of it. I created this monstrosity we call Albion.

"Here" I said reaching into the pocket of my cloak.

From it I pulled a small pouch.

"This should feed you and your family for a week." her face lit up. She let out the brightest smile I had ever seen

"Thank you miss, mum is going to be so happy"

"Good, now run home"

"I can t right now, I have to get back to work. Me and my friends

all work together, and its better than standing here all day. Thank you so much miss, bye"

Better than standing here all day I thought as

she turned and started skipping away to a nearby crowd of children.

I watched as she and the other children smiled and laughed. One by one

she handed each of them a single gold piece, after receiving each of them went quickly to the nearest stall and waited patiently in a line. Elizabeth turned to me and waved. The smile on her face was still there.

As I looked into her eyes, I could feel the pain swelling inside me again. From my chest rising up to my throat

It felt as if my body suddenly felt heavy. I then forced myself to stand, rising up I felt a slight trickle down my cheek

I had not realized that I shed a tear. With one finger I pulled the single

drop onto the tip of my finger. Raising my hand I stared into the single drop.

For that single drop may have proved that I can still feel.

I never thought I could shed any more

tears again. Since Walters's death I haven't been able to feel anything, no joy, no sorrow. Only hate and anger seemed to rise above all else.

It felt . . . nice.

I took one last look at Elizabeth before leaving. That smile on her face will stick with me. I shall never forget it.

I turned and continued my walk. I walked for what seemed like hours, taking in every detail of this once beautiful city.

From the docks Bowerstone industrial I made my way to the streets of Bowerstone old town. I had heard my father once say that he used

to live here as a child with his older sister. What was her name again? Rose. To think my father, the great king of Albion

once lived on the streets of Albion as a child. I wonder what he would have to say about the situation in Bowerstone industrial

I continued my way, thinking of the things Elizabeth said. That she would

rather work all day for no profit, no reason other than the fact that she was with her friends. Is that what I have done?

Have I really made the children of this day work till their hands are bloody to the point where they feel that this is the way it has always been. What a world I have created.

As I went deeper into my own thoughts the world around me was a blur, then I suddenly found myself

standing in front of the ruins that is, or rather was Bowerstone Old Quarter. The very place I began my assault on the throne.

That site will always be a reminder of the day I overthrew Logan's rule. The day when high expectations arose as I claimed the crown

for myself. The day I was meant to change this kingdom.

Staring aimlessly at the rotting buildings catching the smell of dust in the air brought back many

memories. The scent in the air hasn't changed, still thick with ash and burnt wood. Nothings changed, just the way I left it.

As I made my way through the ruins of each buildings of this area I felt rather peculiar. Like there was something there that made me

feel I was in the right place. I had felt more comfortable and at ease than I ever felt anywhere standing among that site of the dead

I didn't want to accept that but

it was true. That area made me feel soothed. There was no life, not a sound, not even a whisper. I now stopped in the heart of the

area where the market place once was.

I stood there for quite a while.

taking in the moment, closing my eyes and listening to the sound of my breathing filling the cold dark alleys and roads. The feeling of peace

soared through my body, I felt light. Like I was the only person alive

"A beautiful feeling isn't it?"

Damn, I thought. The one moment I feel at peace and it is taken away from me. Intense anger suddenly came over me.

I turned viciously towards the source of voice. There standing was a rather tall hooded man.

I scanned him with my eyes. He wore a dark blue cloak with what looked like grey fur around the edges.

In his hand he had a staff which he seemed to lean on, an old traveller with a bad hip I guessed. I couldn't confirm my guess because I count see his face, for his hood covered his face almost completely.

He went on

"One spends there whole life searching for inner peace and they find it in the most odd places and situations."

"Who are you" I asked him

He didn't reply. He stood there staring at me. I carefully watched him, waiting for any sudden movements. A minute or two went by without movement or words from him.

And then suddenly wind began to pick up,

Its sound pierced through the area, and with it a powerful force of wind hit every surface lifting ash and dust from the surrounding area.

I switched my attention from the hooded man to the event that was happening.

I couldn't help but look up to the sky and see it filled with the ashes.

It was beautiful, the simple elegance as the ashes fell back down to earth.

I could not help but get caught up in the moment of beauty. With my hand I slowly caught some of the fallen ash. As more and more ash covered my cloak

and hand. I motioned my hand in front of my mouth. With light blow of air I sent the ashes from my hand fluttering away.

I suddenly remembered the situation. I quickly turned back to face the man. But he was not there. I quickly searched the area from left to right with my eyes,

then back to the place I last saw him. There was nothing there, no tracks or markings of any kind. I again looked back up to the sky still filled

with ash. The sound of fluttering wings caught my attention. I turned to my left to see a bird sitting on a withered tree. A sparrow? I thought.

I looked directly at it without moving. It chirped and twitched its head, quickly looking around me curiously. I slowly lift my arm, hoping it

would take the invitation. Hesitating for a moment the sparrow accepted. Very swiftly it flew from the tree onto my hand. I watched curiously for a moment, then the sparrows eyes and mine met. As I stare into the sparrows eyes.

I feel as if I am in the presence of a familiar person. I try not to make any sudden movements as to not frighten the small bird.

The sparrow on my hand begins to move around, quickly pecking the loose strings on my gauntlet. I watch it curiously, examining the way it moves, the small

chirps it makes after each unsuccessful attempt the pull the loose strings; Thinking to myself what a beautiful creature.

"Miss?"

I hear someone say, I turn my head quickly half expecting to see the hooded man once again.

But to my disappointment there stood a stubby short man behind me.

I turn my attention back to the sparrow in my hand but it is not there.

I look above me for any signs of it flying away in the sky but there is nothing.

I turn to the man slowly.

"Did you see where it went?" I say to him lowering my arm in the same position as I was holding the bird

"What's that now? See what" the man said leaning his head forward with a look of confusion and wonder.

"The sparrow" I say. "Surely you must have seen it in my hand"

"Sorry miss, I didn't see any sparrow. Must have flew away. "He replied looking at me "but I think it let you a little present"

He said pointing to me.

Looking to my hand I realise what he was pointing too. On the knuckles of my hand I saw a long white streak which I quickly

realised what it was.

the man chuckling to himself with a wide grin says "you know that's supposed to be lucky"

I look to him with half a smile on my face. He catches the look and quickly hides his grin.

"Sorry miss, didn't mean to offend you if I did. Just looking on the bright side is all"

He says lowering his head in shame.

"It's quite alright" I say to him "what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm the caretaker of this honorary site. I make sure this place doesn't go down- well anymore than it already has.

I was making my rounds when I saw you standing here. I didn't think anything of it at first seeing how many people come

here to pay respect for the poor souls that got caught up in the battle. But you were standing there for almost an hour

without movement so I got concerned."

"Thanks for your concern, but I am fine, what is your name?"

"My names Barnard miss,"

"Barnard, keep up the good work" I said

"That I will miss" he said chuckling "Well sorry for disturbing you miss, if you need anything at all don't hesitate to shout"

He said as he tipped his cap

I nodded my head and watching him disappear behind the houses.

The ashes began to settle once again, I took a brief look around once again at the ruined buildings.

I could not explain the feeling of peace coming from that area.

What was it that brought it on? Who was that hooded man? There was something about him that felt familiar.

These things shrouded my thoughts; I could not keep my mind off of them.

But that was yesterday, today it seems odder. I have not slept yet. Yesterdays events kept me up all night thinking.

Trying to understand it all was wearing me down. Today a storm sits atop Bowerstone; lighting fills the sky, followed by a thunderous roar.

And fire can be seen in the distance. But it is not raining. Not a drop. I had almost thought it was night this morning when

I left the study room. The castle was silent, outside it was pitch black. Not a soul to be seen. To my surprise Hobson was not in the treasury room.

It didn't take more than a second to piece together what was going to happen. And all I had to say was "finally"

A leaf covered in ash fell on my lap this morning, "Curious"

I made my way though the long empty halls, sticking to the right side of the wall and

letting my hand drift up and down against the wall slowly as I walk. I am in front of the throne room doors. I take a look down the stairs,

again it is empty. I stare for a moment then I make my way through the throne room doors. I turn and shut both the left and right doors.

I had them installed so that I may be alone in the throne room to focus on my thoughts. After the doors are closed I lift the switch to lock them in hopes that it may buy me more time.

I turn and begin walking to the throne. The lighting from the window behind it lights the room every few seconds as I

make my way. I reach the throne and sit down, settling myself into my most common position. Letting my elbow rest in the right side of arm support,

then letting my cheek rest upon my fist.

Now here I sit in the very throne my brother sat in and my father before him. And all I can do is wait and thinking about the past.

As I sit here I am reminded of every single promise I broke in this very room. Samuel, Sabiine, Page, Kalin, the people and myself.

Promises are very dangerous things to make, you never know if you'll be able to pull through with them.

Maybe it isn't too late though. Maybe I could redeem myself. Make up for my mistakes. I let myself laugh at that last thought, there I go dreaming again.

Still, it wouldn't change a thing. Nothing ever will. They will still hate me; despise me for trying to change so late. It's funny.

No matter how much you try to change, you never really do. I am still the same person I was before Theresa informed me of the Darkness coming to Albion.

I am still the young naive girl I was when I first left this castle. I haven't changed, I'm just different.

I did what I had to do, for my kingdom. With good intentions I destroyed a land. With every good choice I made,

bad came out of it. I chose to save every life I could and in the end they hated me for it. I wanted to save them, my kingdom and myself. But as most people know, you can't have everything.

Again here I am, sitting on the throne staring to the door in front of my view. probably for the last time.

I can hear them getting louder. There cries and screams echo in this dark castle. The door in front of me begins to crumble

under the vicious wrath of the mob of rebels. Each of them charging into the throne room with one thing on there minds.

As I stare into my future all I can do is smile. Thinking to my self, we all have choices.

and those choices build up the person we are now and will become. The only thing is, what will you choose?

Sticking true to the main aspect of Fable, I am leaving the outcome up the fans.

How will our hero be remembered?

As a ruthless monster who fought to the end?

Maybe as a coward who ran and couldn't face the consequences?

Or maybe as a person who accepted, and faced her fate.

Choose. And if this well received I might make a sequel based on the most popular outcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Ending One – Acceptance

They charge at me like vicious dogs, barking and running. I sit in my throne, watching them all. They surround me, I am trapped. I hear one of the voices shout "It's time to pay for your crimes you monster". I find the source of the voice, familiar. Paige walks up around the small opening among the mob. Her face was filled with anger; I could see her twitching with excitement. Your reign of tyranny has gone on long enough. It is time for you to face the consequences of your actions." I stand up from the throne with weariness, the mob backs off as if I am about to attack; raising their swords and pitchforks with fear.

I look to Paige who hasn't even flinched, still standing stoically with determination. "What took you so long?" I ask her. Paige's face changes from serious to curious. "You expected this earlier?" She says. I look around the mob, then back to Paige. "You didn't?" Paige's expression changes to a sombre look. "Why did you do it? Why did you turn you back on your people?" "I never did. After all these years you still haven't even thought about my reasons. You let your anger and hopes take control of you when Albion needed you the most" Paige angrily replies. "Are you calling me a traitor? How dare you say that! When Albion needed you the most, you just let it rot!" I smile at her, her anger rises. "Why are you smiling?" I drop down to my knees, the crowd is startled. My emotions spin out of control, yet I maintain them. "You want the truth?" Paige barks at me "Of course I want the truth! What ever it may be" I stare to the ground, raising my head I look into Paige's eyes. "The truth is, I never abandoned Albion. When that darkness crept upon Albion, I was prepared. The day I took the throne from Logan was the day I gave up everything. I dedicated my life to protecting Albion, even if it meant destroying a little bit of it. Everything I did was to protect Albion. When I was crowned Queen, I was visited once again by the woman who guided my father. She warned me of the coming darkness, and told of the outcomes. If I had given everyone their desires, Albion would have been lost. I would have been the greatest ruler Albion would ever have until the Darkness arrived. I chose not to be that person, but the person who would save Albion at the cost of her own soul. I chose to save every one of your lives! Yet you idiots neglect to accept that!"

The room is silent; nothing but the rain and thunder can be heard. I lower my head in shame, letting out the years of repressed emotions. My sorrow can be heard as loud as the storm, I cannot see anything, and everything is in a blur. I look up to Paige, who wears a shocked look on her face. "What are you waiting for?! Kill me!" I shout, Paige says nothing; she stares at me as if wanting to say something. "Kill me! That is why you are here!" One by one, members of this once vicious mob turn an walk away. The room is filled with a dead silence, nothing but my sorrow can be heard. The last of the crowd has left, Paige stand above me. I look to her with weariness; she looks at me as if puzzled. She opens her mouth as if to say something but nothing leaves her lips. She turns suddenly and begins walking slowly to the exit. I drop my face into to my knees, letting out everything single piece of my humanity I have left. A storm sits upon Albion; its winds ravage the air all around, the rain falls.


	3. Chapter 3

Ending Two

I am tired. Everything around me seems fade away as I make my way through the crowd.

I am tired. The world around me is changing, but not the inhabitants. Each and every single one cowers like rats away from their problems. Is it not what they expected? Is it not what they thought? In a world of today, who is the real monster? Those who are not strong enough to live in this era will perish as quickly as these people. Yet there are those who stand and fight, who will try to inspire hope to others who may not believe in it. Almost all of them are gone, away from this horrid mess. What do they think of me now? What will they think of me later? Questions can leave a person on the edge of their minds. I have so many questions awaiting answers. When they are answered, only then will I ever find peace. I shall leave this land in search of new worlds, to seek answers and search for a new purpose. I shall become nothing, with all its perks and privileges.

My blade is blood red; its end is as sharp as my aim. My pistol explodes in my hand; sending anything in its firing path to oblivion. Nothing but cries of agony and rage are heard tonight during this dark storm. Even more than I had ever anticipated had arrived, each more vicious than the next. The sight of their fallen comrades has spiked their abilities. One by one they fall, only to have another take their place. Everything around me seems to fade away. The people fade away as easily as the light from a candle, all it takes is one fatal blow. Their screams of anger match my own. My roar is heard like thunder, everything trembles as I let out my anger. For too long I waited for this night. I had not known until the last moment I wanted this. I had never known I would ever enjoy this. It's not hobbe slaying, or balverine hunting. It's something else. Looking back to my reasons, I had saved Albion to only end up destroying it myself. It's not all my fault, until I find Theresa; until she pays for what she put me through. I will never stop fighting for myself. My blade is in and out of everything, my pistol fires away in and around. My hands fill with a burning red fire. Lighting up the scene around me, their faces drop dead with fear. My fire shall leave nothing around me; everything that was mine is now ashes.

My fire spreads as I go my own way.

Life is so cruel is it not?


End file.
